The Rules of Love
by 1Directioner2199
Summary: When Stevie Baskara moves to Florida to attend Brewster High School she's welcomed by the one and only Zander Robbins. He introduces Stevie to his friends and invites her to join his band. Just one rule she has to remember. Rule number one: Don't fall in love with the guitar player. Too late. Zevie, Grelson, Kavin. R


**The Rules of Love**

**Hey It's me, since a lot of authors have started school now there aren't a lot of updates going on so I decided to make a new story and see where it goes. I probably won't be updating as often as I would like to since I'm in grade 9 now so I have a lot more homework. I'm going to be doing replies to review in the story so expect a reply to your review. Anyway I hope you like it and be sure to R&R to let me know what you think.**

**Chapter 1: Gravity 4?**

**Stevie's POV**

"Mom, please. I really don't want to do this." I say trudging my feet through the admission's office, waiting for the headmistress to arrive. The office looks modern and expensive. I look down at my shabby skinny jeans, worn out tee-shirt and used combat boots. All you need is to look at me to tell I don't belong here. I sigh as I look through the full length window, at the vast campus outside of me.

"You'll be fine Stevie." My mom's firm voice says as she rubs my shoulders, while texting on her white Blackberry Bold. "Right, as if I didn't fit in enough already, now I have to worry about a bunch of rich snobs putting me down." I mumble looking down at my heavy boots. Brewster High School is one of the most prestigious high school in the country.

"You'll fit in fine dear. Don't worry about that, just focus on your studies." She says as she stares down at me with her hazel eyes.

"I roll my eyes at my mother. At least she's trying to give me a heartwarming speech. I can't help but feel that she and my father are relieved I'm going to boarding school for a year. I can't exactly blame them. They were ever really fond of me pursuing my music dreams instead of going to law school like my brothers. They weren't even supportive when I to a music scholarship here. I sigh again for the fourth time today. I pull out my phone and text my best friend Olivia from my old school. Olivia and I were really good friends before I left my old school in France.

Soon the door burst open and in comes a very professional-looking lady. She had dark hair pinned up in a tight bun and was wearing a pair of blue glasses. She was wearing a grey blouse with a long black pencil skirt and black flats.

"Hello, my name is Headmistress Whitehorse, I'm so sorry for the inconvenience I was dealing with a student." At my old school 'dealing with a student' meant taking their phone away, then calling the police after they break into the teachers office to steal it back. At this school it probably meant putting them in detention for an hour to 'teach them a lesson'.

"Here at Brewster we take our rules very dourly." she says giving us a fake laugh. At my old school people didn't say words like 'dourly'.

An hour later Headmistress Whitehorse showed me around the school and gave me my schedule. I start classes tomorrow and I'm not looking forward to it. She points out my dorm room and tells me that my roommate will be back shortly. I waved goodbye to my mom and walked into the building and looked for my room. When I found it I turned in the key and opened the door.

The room looked like a nice apartment building. It was pretty small but still bigger than my room back home. There were two beds at the back of the room then a mini fridge next to one of the beds. Next to one of the beds. The walls were white but I knew we had permission to decorate our room however we wanted. There was black carpeting along the floor and a balcony outside the living room. We had a plasma screen TV in the living room. I put my bags and my bass guitar on my bed. I noticed the other bed wasn't made and there we about 10 hot pink luggages next to the second bed. I guess my roommate wasn't here.

As if on cue, a girl struts out of a closet full of clothes. She about my height and had dark skin and brown eyes. Her hair was long but was slightly curled at the ends. She was dressed in a dark glittery dress and was holding a bag as big me. Ok I am not going to like this girl.

"Um... I'm Stevie." I say awkwardly waving at the girl.

She narrows her eyes at me and circles me hands crossed on her chest. Her face lights up as she says

"I'm Kacey Simon, former Perf, lead singer of Gravity 4 pleased to meet you." She says sticking out her hand.

"That's great," I say sitting back on my bed.

"Well I like you new girl, let's go." she says grabbing me by the wrist. "Where are we going?" I ask.

"To meet my friends. Then I'll give you a tour around campus." Kacey says making her way into the hallway. I shrug my shoulders and follow her.

Kacey led me to the cafeteria—which was more like restaurant than a school cafeteria— We walked to the middle table at sat down with a blond girl wearing a short red dress with a black belt and black heels.

"Hi Kace," the girl says off the table and sprinting towards us. "Hey I'm Grace." she tells me pulling me into a large embrace.

"Stevie." I say as Grace smiles at me. "So how are you liking Brewster so far?" Grace asks as we all sit down at the table.

"It's um different than France." I say truthfully. "Different how?" Kacey asks . "Well firstly, here there aren't any wild pit bulls sniffing us for drugs." I say half joking.

"Wow they let you bring dogs to school in France?" Grace is dumber than a sac of bolts but I guess she's cool.

"Yea but only pit bulls and retrievers only." I lie.

"Kace wouldn't be great if we can bring Lulu to school," she says looking at Kacey "Lulu is my Labradoodle."

What the hell is a Labradoodle? What ever it is I'm pretty sure Olivia's German Shepard named Killer can eat Lulu the Labradoodle for supper.

"Grace she's kidding." Kacey says laughing. "Come on we'll give you a tour."

Kacey and Grace took me to the assembly halls, the science building, the language building, the English and math building and the arts building. I'll definitely be signing up for music class. When we reached the first gym I see a crowd of girls around a huge stage screaming and cheering.

"Why is like half the gym covered with people?" I ask confused. Kacey catches my drift as her face lights up. "That's my fabulous band _Gravity 4_." Kacey says proudly.

"Gravity 4?" I ask still confused. Kacey and Grace roll their eyes. They all push through the crowd of people go straight backstage. I looked around to see another crowd of people bunched up in front of two guys. We come across a large man blocking the our path so we can't get through all the commotion.

"Sorry, no fans allowed backstage." says the man. "She's not a groupie Mike she's new. Now let me pass." Kacey states shoving past him.

"So what are all these people in line to see?" I ask leaning my back on the wall.

"They're waiting for the First Jam to start." Grace says. I open my mouth to ask about the First Jam but soon as I open my mouth to ask what the Final Jam is I get cut off by Grace.

"—the First Jam is a back-to-school, music competition we have every year." Grace explains.

"Kinda like a battle of the bands, except you can perform as a soloist act too." Kacey finishes.

"Cool," I say "Are you all in this band together?"

"Well I'm not in the band but I fill in sometimes if they need me I'm really more of a solo artist." says Grace

I nod understandingly. "What instrument do you play?"

"I play the tambourine plus I also sing, and Kacey is the lead singer." Grace explains.

"And what about the rest of your band?" I ask.

"Well, that guy with the green striped shirt and black jeans is Nelson Baxter. He's really smart when it comes to school but has zero common sense when it comes to anything else. He handles all the lighting and technical stuff for the band. He is our keyboard player, plus Grace is in love with him." Kacey says motioning to one of the boys in the crowd. I look at Grace only to see that she's blushing.

"Don't listen to them we're just really good friends." Grace answers trying to cover up her blush.

"Sure," Kacey says rolling her eyes wanna hear my song about them?" I nod.

"Nelson and Grace sitting in a tree, playing the keyboard and the tambourine." Kacey sings laughing like crazy. I join her as I let out a laugh too. Grace glares at us and says.

"Anyway, that guy over there," Grace says pointing to the other guy next to Nelson. He has dark skin, and dark hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a red shirt with black jeans and there were a pair of drumsticks in his back pocket. " is Kevin Reed he's really funny and loves to eat. He doesn't really care about what people think of him but likes to think of himself as a ladies man. He takes care of all the instrument problems for the band. He plays drums and has a MASSIVE crush on Kacey. We all know Kacey likes him back but she's too prideful of her popularity status to date him." Grace says smiling at Kacey.

"I don't actually like him." She says to me but turns to Grace to glare at her.

"Is he actually a ladies man." I ask. "Nope that role would belong to our last band member Zander Robbins." says Kacey.

"Zander is the typical ladies man that everyone is in love with." I roll my eyes. I hate people like that, people who do and say anything for you to like them then dump you once they're sick of you. I guess Kacey catches my reaction because she quickly adds. "No it's not like that Zander is really sweet and has a good heart he just likes girls. He's the one who started the band but doesn't take credit for anything. He plays the guitar, the bass, the ukulele, the piano,the key tar and is an amazing singer."

"I don't care what you guys think about him, I've dated guys like him all they want you for is your body. I don't think I'll get along with him." I say crossing my hands over my chest. "Well why don't you go talk to him?" they say pointing to a very attractive guy tuning his ukelele. "Fine."

I walk up to him and sit beside him. He turns to me and looks at me weirdly. "Hey I'm Zander you must be the new scholarship student." he says holding out his hand to shake it. I look down at his hand then back at his face. "I'm Stevie." I say as he turns back to continue tuning his ukulele. I realize he's tuning it wrongly.

"That note should be a B flat not a C." I say correcting him.

"You play the uke?" he asks unconvinced "Not many people do."

"My brother taught me when I was younger."

"Cool, what other instruments do you play." he asks

"Bass, cello, violin basically every string instrument plus I sing a little."

"Wow I thought the scholarship student would be a loser obsessed with homework. I never thought she'd be beautiful and talented. We should do a duet sometime." he says flashing me a smile.

I try my best not to blush but I feel my face heating up.

"Well I have to go set up for the show see you later." he says getting up to leave. I wave goodbye as I leave to go join Kacey and Grace.

"Zan Zan! Where are you?" a high pitch voice screams as a girl wearing a bright red dress with black heels comes running out and throws herself at Zander.

"Who's that." I grumble suddenly get defensive that this girl is getting so close to Zander. Why would I care what happens to Zander? Do I like him? Of course not that's impossible I don't even know him.

"That's Molly Garfunkel the richest girl at this school but unlike everyone else she's really showy about it. I hate that girl so much." Kacey says.

"Is she Zander's girlfriend?" I ask

"No but she likes to think she is."

I see Zander walk away from her and go talk to Kevin and Nelson.

"Well does he have a girlfriend." I ask my voice dying out as I finish my sentence

"Why do you want to know if he has a girlfriend or not? Do you like him?" Grace says raising her eyebrows.

Before I can answer we hear a scream and Kevin and Nelson come running towards us.

"What did you do!" Kacey yells at them.

"Zander and I were thumb wrestling and I bent his thumb the wrong way and now he can't move it." Kevin says. "Guess he couldn't take the heat from the Kevinator."

We all rush towards Zander. "Can you play?" Grace asks.

"No."

"What are we gonna do!"

"Stevie can play for me." Zander says pointing at me with his good hand.

Everyone turns to me.

"What?"

* * *

**What did you think? R&R**


End file.
